Menjaga Rosie
by nakashima eru
Summary: Sherlock ditugasi John menjaga Rosie karena babbysitternya sedang sakit. Sedangkan ia bukanlah tipe orang yang terbiasa dengan anak-anak.


**Menjaga Rosie**

 _By Nakashima Eru_

 **Sherlock BBC** © Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat

 **Sherlock Holmes** © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

 **Rate T**

 **General/ Family**

 **Please, Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sherlock mengernyitkan dahi di tengah posisi santainya di atas sofa saat suara langkah kaki tergopoh-gopoh sedang menaiki anak tangga. Tak lama kemudian pintupun terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menggendong anak kecil berumur dua tahun. John Watson dan anak perempuannya, Rosie.

"Sherlock, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Pinta John seraya mendekati sofa.

Sherlock tidak bergeming, tetap santai memejamkan mata.

"Sherlock, aku−"

"Aku sedang menangani banyak kasus, John. Jangan mengganggguku. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan anak kecil." Tolak Sherlock secara langsung yang ternyata sudah tahu bantuan apa yang diinginkan John.

"Kau berbohong Sherlock. Aku tahu persis saat kau sedang menangani kasus atau tidak." John menyanggah Sherlock.

"Suatu kesalahan kau memecat _babysitter_ Rosie." Sherlock berbalik memunggungi John.

" _Babysitter_ Rosie sedang sakit dan aku harus praktik hari ini."

"Selamat pagi John. Oh! Kau membawa Rosie kemari." Mrs. Hudson datang membawakan teh dan camilan pagi Sherlock.

"Pagi, Mrs. Hudson." John menyapa Mrs. Hudson seperlunya.

"Kau semakin tumbuh besar, Rosie. Kau cantik seperti ibumu." Puji Mrs. Hudson pada Rosie.

"Terima kasih Mrs. Hudson. Anda selalu baik seperti biasa." John menganggukkan kepala pada Mrs. Hudson.

"Aku tadi mendengar kau meminta bantuan Sherlock untuk menjaga Rosie. Ide yang bagus John karena Sherlock hanya tidur-tiduran di sofa selama tiga hari ini." Mrs. Hudson membeberkan kenyataan Sherlock yang membuat Sherlock langsung terduduk seraya melemparkan _death glare_ pada Mrs. Hudson.

"Mrs. Hudson, sepertinya waktumu sangat luang hari ini. Aku yakin kau lebih bisa menjaga Rosie daripada diriku."

"Oh, Sherlock. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk. Aku berurusan dengan pembeli mobil ferra rii-ku."

"Kau sudah menjualnya satu minggu yang lalu." Protes Sherlock.

"Hari ini aku akan menjual yang satunya."

"Tunggu. Mrs. Hudson, sebenarnya berapa banyak mobil ferra rii yang kau miliki?" John heran.

"Ayolah, Mrs. Hudson. Aku akan membantumu mencarikan pembeli yang akan menawarkan harga paling tinggi jika kau mau menggantikanku menjaga Rosie." Sherlock bahkan mengikuti Mrs. Hudson yang terus berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menghianati para pembeliku. Itu prinsip bisnis yang telah diajarkan oleh suamiku saat mengedarkan narkoba dulu." Dan pintupun tertutup di depan wajah Sherlock.

Sherlock berbalik ke arah John.

"John, aku tak bisa menjaga Rosie. Aku tidak tahu gaya hidup anak-anak."

"Awasi, beri susu saat dia haus, beri makan saat dia lapar dan antar dia ke toilet saat ingin buang air." John memberi penjelasan singkat sambil menyerahkan Rosie ke gendongan Sherlock.

"John, kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah Rosie menyukaiku." Sherlock kembali menyerahkan Rosie pada John. Namun di luar dugaan, Rosie justru menggelayutkan tangannya pada leher Sherlock.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu."

"John−"

"Sherlock, aku akan menghancurkan ini jika kau menolak menjaga Rosie."

Sherlock membelalakkan mata dengan ancaman John. Sebuah tabung suntik berisi cairan kokain kini ada di tangan John.

"John, bagaimana kau tahu tempatku menyembunyikan benda itu."

"Aku tahu hampir semua sudut yang kau gunakan untuk menyembunyikan barang berbahaya ini. Saat kau memohon-mohon pada Mrs. Hudson tadi, aku langsung mengambilnya dari suatu wadah tersembunyi di dalam tempat biolamu."

"Oh, kau melebihi dugaanku, John."

"Yah, ini salah satu keuntungan aku menjadi asistenmu selama ini."

John memberi Sherlock buku panduan menjaga anak lalu langsung memberi salam perpisahan pada mereka berdua. Sementara itu Sherlock menatap kepergian John dengan wajah kekalahan sambil Rosie berada di gendongannya.

Sherlock bergerak cepat. Ia meletakkan Rosie di sofa dan segera menelpon orang lain untuk minta bantuan.

Pilihan pertama jatuh pada Lestrade.

"Lestrade, aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini. Tolong segeralah ke apartemenku." Pinta Sherlock setelah Lestrade mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ada apa? Apa aku perlu membawakanmu pasukan khusus untuk menyelamatkanmu?" nada Lestrade terdengar panik.

"Tidak perlu Lestrade. Karena aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk merawat Rosie. Putrinya John."

"Apa? Ahahahahahahaha. Aku sedang dalam misi penangkapan gembong teroris yang mencoba meladakkan _London Bridge_. Aku rasa kau harus mengatasi tugasmu sendiri, kawan." Dan teleponpun ditutup sepihak oleh Lestrade.

Sherlock mengumpat lirih.

Pilihan kedua jatuh pada Mycroft.

"Mycroft, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengurus−"

"Sherly, apapun permintaanmu aku sekarang sedang sarapan bersama ratu." Teleponpun tertutup. Sherlock mengerang karena Mycroft sedang dalam mode 'jangan menggangguku.'

Sejenak Sherlock berpikir sebelum ia melanjutkan menelepon orang pilihan ketiga. Karena yang akan ia telepon adalah orang yang baru saja ia sakiti saat dirinya disandera Eurus.

"Nah, Rosie, apakah Molly akan mengangkat teleponku?" Sherlock bertanya basa-basi pada Rosie dan dijawab dengan suara tawa khas anak usia satu setengah tahun.

 _Tuut tuut tuut tuut_

"Tentu saja tidak." Dugaan Sherlock benar, Molly tidak akan mengangkat telepon darinya. Bahkan mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Mungkin kali ini aku diharuskan untuk menjagamu secara serius, Rosie."

"Ngg, ahak."celoteh Rosie.

"Kau butuh mainan?" Sherlock menatap Rosie.

"Wawawawa." Jawab Rosie yang entah artinya apa.

"Ya. Kau butuh mainan. Tapi aku tidak punya mainan."

"Uwuwuwu."

Sherlock keliling ruangan, mencari-cari benda yang sekiranya bisa dimainkan Rosie.

"Kau mau bermain dengan ini?" Sherlock menunjukkan sebuah tengkorak pada Rosie. Anak itu segera meraihnya dan mencoba memakan batok kepala si tengkorak.

"Yah, kau bisa mulai berteman dengannya."

Kini Sherlock meletakkan Rosie di lantai, berkenan memberi _space_ yang lebih luas pada anak itu untuk bergerak.

"Aku heran kenapa manusia mau menjalin ikatan dan membebani dirinya dengan beban berat seperti merawat anak, Rosie." Sherlock berbaring di samping Rosie sambil tetap memperhatikan anak itu.

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah menemukan teman barumu Rosie, aku akan menghampiri mikroskopku yang juga merupakan temanku." Sherlock ternyata lebih tertarik untuk melihat preparat daripada memperhatikan Rosie menggelindingkan tengkorak.

Tak terasa Sherlock terlalu serius dengan pengamatan preparatnya.

"Awawawawa."

Samar-samar Sherlock mendengar suara Rosie. Sherlock langsung menoleh, dan hanya mendapati tengkorak tergeletak di lantai.

"Rosie?"

"Adadadada."

Sherlock menoleh ke jendela, mendapati Rosie sudah berada di ujung jendela yang tengah terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang Sherlock langsung melompat, secepat mungkin berusaha menarik Rosie dari jendela. Tinggal satu langkah lagi Rosie akan jatuh dari jendela dan−

 _HUP_

Syukurlah Sherlock berhasil menangkap Rosie.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan John kepadaku jika aku membiarkanmu jatuh dari jendela ini." Sherlock mengangkat Rosie dari jendela, tangan kirinya memegang dada, seolah berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang hendak keluar. Sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali senam jantung. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa berhadapan dengan Rosie akan semenegangkan berhadapan dengan Moriarty dan Eurus.

Saat ia melihat ke bawah jendela, Sherlock sekilas mendapati sesosok perempuan mengenakan tudung karena cuaca di luar sedikit gerimis berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu 221B. Ia berharap perempuan itu adalah seorang klien yang membawakannya sebuah kasus super rumit dan berbahaya sehingga ia bisa menelepon John agar segera mengambil Rosie darinya.

Sherlock segera merapikan diri, mempersiapkan dirinya di depan pintu untuk menyambut sang klien. Dengan tetap menggendong Rosie tentunya.

 _BRAK_

Pintu terbuka dengan cara yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh klien.

"Molly!" Sherlock terkejut.

"Aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu!" Sherlock merentangkan sebelah tangannya hendak memeluk Molly.

 _PLAK_

Bukan balasan pelukan yang Sherlock dapatkan, melainkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kirinya. Bahkan Rosie sampai mengeluarkan suara "Ahak." Yang mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai bentuk penertawaan terhadap Sherlock.

"Molly, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan kekerasan di hadapan anak kecil." Keluh Sherlock sambil mengelus pipiya yang terasa panas.

"Oh, Rosie sayang. Kau pasti merasa kerepotan harus bersama om pecundang ini." Molly mengambil Rosie dari gendongan Sherlock.

"Molly, kurasa perkataanmu barusan lebih tepat jika kau tunjukkan padaku." Sejak tadi Sherlock berusaha mengajak Molly berbicara dengannya namun diabaikan. Sedangkan Molly sibuk menimang-nimang Rosie sambil mengelilingi ruangan.

"Molly, aku tahu saat itu aku menyakitimu. Sangat menyakitimu." Sherlock berjalan mengekor mengikuti Molly.

"Aku. Aku berusaha menyelamatkanmu."

"Rosie, kau haus?" Molly justru berbicara dengan Rosie.

Molly mengambil botol berisi susu yang sengaja ditinggalkan John untuk Rosie di atas meja kecil Sherlock. Tak pelak Rosie pun meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Sherlock, apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa anak ini haus sejak tadi?" Molly menoleh ke arah Sherlock dengan kernyitan di alis.

"Dia tidak minta."

"Kau tidak pernah menawarinya?"

"Tidak."

Molly merengut, namun hanya sebentar kepada Sherlock.

"Molly, aku senang akhirnya kau bicara denganku."

"Diam, Sherlock." Molly baru saja menyadari ia melanggar prinsipnya sendiri yang akan diam seribu bahasa pada Sherlock.

"Aku tahu kau masih peduli padaku, Molly. Aku bisa membaca irama nafasmu, kekhawatiran yang mati-matian kau sembunyikan, gerakan bola matamu, kau adalah pemain peran yang buruk."

"Sherlock−" Molly jengah.

"Kau bahkan langsung datang kemari meskipun kau tidak mengangkat teleponku. Kau berfirasat bahwa aku sangat butuh bantuanmu hanya dengan melihat namaku di daftar panggilan teleponmu." Dengan percaya diri yang berlebihan seperti biasa, Sherlock menembakkan rentetan kata-katanya pada Molly.

"Aku kemari demi Rosie." Molly mengelak seperti seorang tersangka yang berusaha menolak tuduhan yang dijatuhkan padanya.

"Ayolah, Molly. Kau tidak mengangkat teleponku. Kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Rosie ada di sini." Debat Sherlock.

"John memberitahuku. Dia mampir ke rumahku sebelum berangkat ke klinik."

"Molly, kau lupa bahwa rumahmu dengan klinik John berlawanan arah?" wajah Molly memerah.

"Molly, jangan melawanku. Kau hanya seperti anak kecil yang melawan secara membabi buta pada orang dewasa yang menyerangmu dengan penuh strategi." Sherlock berkata dingin.

"Sherlock−"

"Mama." Suara manis Rosie memutus kalimat yang hendak dikeluarkan Molly.

"Mama mama mama." Rosie terus mengucapkan kata itu sembari tangan kecilnya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Molly. Kedua orang dewasa yang ada di dekatnya sejenak terdiam.

"Papa papa." Kini tangan Rosie menunjuk Sherlock.

"Mama papa mama papa." Rosie terus bicara.

"Kurasa anak ini jadi semangat berbicara setelah kenyang minum susu." Sherlock keluar dari mode terkesimanya.

"Kurasa Rosie tidak ingin kita bertengkar, Sherlock." Molly mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Molly, kau akan menjaga Rosie bersamaku hari ini sampai John pulang, kan?" entah kenapa Sherlock jadi memiliki rasa sedikit sungkan saat meminta bantuan Molly. Ia berkata sambil memandang jalanan ramai depan flatnya melalui jendela.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa aku datang kemari dengan tujuan untuk menjagamu?" kini Molly berkata dengan senyuman. Ia memandang Sherlock dengan hangat, tidak membara seperti sebelumnya.

"Ayolah Molly, aku tidak perlu penjagaanmu."

"Ok, ok. Aku akan menjaga Rosie dan dirimu." Molly sangat senang jika berhasil membuat Sherlock agak kesal. Karena itu artinya kemenangan baginya.

"Terserah." Tanggapan Sherlock singkat.

Sepanjang hari Molly bercengkerama dengan Rosie. Ia tidak hanya menjaga, namun juga bertindak layaknya seorang ibu yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhan buah hatinya. Sedangkan Sherlock hanya tiduran malas di sofa sambil membaca buku atau jika sudah bosan ia akan mengamati preparat dengan mikroskopnya atau memainkan biola untuk Rosie dan Molly.

John menjemput Rosie saat senja tiba. Ia datang terburu-buru karena mengkhawatirkan Rosie apakah ia baik-baik saja bersama Sherlock. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa sejujurnya John tidak bisa terlalu percaya dengan Sherlock soal mengurus anak. Namun yang didapati John adalah sebaliknya. Sherlock memainkan biola, sedangkan Rosie tertidur pulas di pangkuan Molly dengan damai.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku menitipkan Rosie pada kalian lebih sering lagi." John memecah keheningan.

"Jangan bercanda, John." Sherlock mengakhiri permainan biolanya dengan nada sumbang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA :D**


End file.
